


The Shirt

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Mutli-Ship Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: Based on a tumblr post;Stephen bought the shirt as a joke, honestly. He never expected it to mean something more.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is based on a tumblr [post](https://aprettystrangeblog.tumblr.com/post/175452348034/youre-lying-to-yourself-if-you-think-tony-stark) by aprettystrangeblog, and I kinda ran with the idea? Uhm... it's short, but I might add later on. Un-beta'd, as usual.

Stephen buys it as a joke. It's something Peter showed him online, and something Harley insisted he buy. So he caved, but only because Harley is vaguely threatening in almost every aspect.

(Stephen suspects it has to do with him having to grow up so quick, be "the man of the house." But the kid is still amazing, if only for his ire for Rogers.)

But it starts as a joke. Stephen expects the shirt to end up in the back of the closet, maybe used as a rag down in the workshop...

He certainly wasn't expecting the way Tony's eyes lit up when he opened the tee-shirt box, nor did he expect the full-bodied chuckle that matches. Tony runs to try it on, pecking Stephen on the cheek on his way past. 

Rhodey laughs at it, and Tony makes it a point to wear it whenever the Colonel comes for a visit. Harley has stolen it at least once, and Tony sent it with Peter once when the suit was in disrepair. It becomes a comfort for any of those around him.

Stephen wears the shirt sometimes in Kamar-Taj, it's absorbed a constant smell of _family,_ and it makes him feel that much better. Tony typically wears it around the house, mostly at nights when he's lounging around, a pair of ancient MIT sweatpants hung low off his hips.

His favorites are Monday mornings, where there's nobody really around except them, and Tony walks around in a pair of boxer-briefs, and that god damn tee shirt. Stephen takes pride in the light hickeys that he can see peaking out from under the blue material, eyes trailing down the path he knows is under the cloth, until he spots the darker bruises from under the black material of the briefs.

It's a symbol of comfort for them, something that makes them all think of _family_. The letters are worn down and faded, and it carries a lingering scent, not matter how many times they wash it. It was stupid how much a tee-shirt, could feel like _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first IronStrange fic! Come find me and yell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)! Let me know what you guys think, drop me a kudos or comment!
> 
> EDIT: SO HERE'S THE SHIRT THAT I DIDN'T POST! SORRY!!!. 
> 
>  
> 
> [The Shirt](https://www.amazon.com/Domestic-Iron-Man-Funny-Shirt-Novelty/dp/B071GVT8BH?th=1&psc=1)


End file.
